The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and, more particularly, to a effective technique when used for a system LSI (large scale integrated circuit) or the like which is divided into circuit blocks for a plurality of function modules and supplies a power supply voltage to each of the circuit blocks.
By a publicly-known-technique search performed after the present invention has been made, the existence of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-218682 in which a plurality of function modules are assembled in a semiconductor integrated circuit and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-008306 in which an annular-shaped power source is connected by macro cells was reported. The patent documents, however, do not describe anything regarding the technical problems to be solved by the present invention to be described later.